Incapaz de olvidar
by spring.sunshine
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si tu amor del pasado reapareciera? Stefan tendra que elegir entre Elena & Katherine Basado en el capitulo 14 "Fool Me Once"


"Te amo" me dolía pensar en esa frase, y en quien la había dicho. Elena. Un gruñido se escapó de mi pecho. ¿¡Cómo pude haber sido tan tonto! ¿¡Cómo pude haber dejado que se fuera!

_Hace dos días…  
_Llegué al umbral de mi casa. Como lo había prometido, saqué mi celular y marqué el teléfono de Elena, quién respondió después de timbrar una vez, como era usual. Después de saludarla y preguntar por ella, le dije la razón de mi llamada, invitarla a cenar hoy en mi casa, después de todo, a Damon no le importaba tener visitas, de hecho, después de lo de Katherine ya nada le importaba.

Al entrar a la casa, tomé como prioridad alistar todo lo de la cena, que no tomó mucho tiempo, después de todo, disponía de una hora antes de que Elena llegara. Pasaron los minutos y solo faltaban die minutos para que Elena llegara. Me dirigí a la estancia para tomar un respiro y ahí esperarla, pero ya no estaba solo. Me quedé helado. No era Elena. No. Pero su perfecta piel olivácea y sus hermosos cabellos oscuros coincidían con los de Elena. Pero no era ella. Era Katherine.

Se levantó del sillón y empezó a caminar hacia mí. Luego la tenía a pocos centímetros de mi. Era, sin duda, Katherine. La chica que había hecho que mi corazón latiera más rápido cada vez la veía. La misma. La misma chica que conocí en 1864, cuando Damon y yo no nos odiábamos. La misma chica que entre Damon y yo hubiera conflicto. La chica que me había concedido la eternidad. Y la chica de la que me había enamorado perdidamente.

-Hola Stefan- dijo con la voz que recordaba.

Sentí algo. No era Katherine. Era _por_ Katherine. Sentía como un fuego se deslizaba por mis venas, era una sensación familiar, ya la había sentido antes, hace 145 años. Y, aunque pensara y dijera que mi amor por Katherine no fue real, debía admitirlo; era real.

Katherine fue caminando lentamente hasta llegar al recibidor, mientras yo seguía pasmado e hipnotizado, siguiéndola mientras ella caminaba. Fui incapaz de decir algo. Simplemente, no pude. Ella me dejaba mudo. Y, sin decir más, Katherine desapareció, dejando en mi un sentimiento que antes me hacía suspirar al verla. ¡No! ¡No podía ser! Yo amaba a Elena, ella es la única a la que amaría durante toda la eternidad. Pero era verdad; sentía algo más por Katherine, algo más que el simple recuerdo de haberla amado; sentía amor.  
Amor. Esa era la palabra. Pero, yo amaba a Elena pero por Katherine sentía algo más, y sabía que estando con Elena era feliz, era humano, pero con Katherine era aun más feliz y más poderoso. Katherine estaba por sobre todo lo que conocía en el mundo.

La puerta que tenía frente a mi comenzó a abrirse. Debía ser Elena. Seguía helado e incapaz de articular una palabra. ¿Cómo le podía explicar que la primera mujer a la que amé había estado frente a mi? Pero fue ella quien tomó la palabra.

-¡Stefan!- dijo totalmente confundida, a un metro de distancia y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Parecieron horas las que pasamos mirándonos a los ojos, cada quien ahogado en los ojos del otro. Aunque amara a Elena, amaba aun más a Katherine. Pero, ¿cómo podía destrozar el corazón de alguien tan inocente? Sabía que Elena me amaba, pero muy en el fondo sabía que Elena me amaba más de lo que yo podía imaginarme.

Ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, acercándolo al suyo, cerró sus ojos y me besó.  
Yo le respondí el beso con una dulzura que ni yo podía explicar. Sabía que el mismo fuego que corría por mis venas, corría por las suyas. Yo tan solo pensaba en el momento. Tomé su rostro en mis manos, como si fuera lo más valioso y frágil que tenía, y era verdad, lo era pero esa era la última vez. Lo pensé bien. Ahora que sabía que Katherine seguía aquí, nada en el mundo me haría sentir más feliz que ella. Separé el rostro de Elena del mío. "Lo siento" susurré a su oído luego volví a acercar su rostro al mío y la besé como nunca antes lo había hecho, porque un nuevo sentimiento rodeaba el momento, el adiós. Tan sólo con pensarlo me hacía estremecer, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Por fin pude separar nuestros rostros. Vi en Elena una mirada vidriosa. Ella era tan inocente como para sufrir el dolor que yo le causaría conscientemente.

-Elena- suspiré, no era nada fácil lo que le iba a decir, tomé una bocanada de aire y continué- no puedo.

Elena entendió mis palabras sin necesidad de explicarle. Ella lo sabía.

-Es Katherine- bajé mi cabeza

Elena soltó un sollozo poco audible, apoyó su mano en mi hombro y me susurró al oído.

-Sé feliz- susurró con voz quebradiza y después se retiró hacia el carro.

Tardé un poco en alcanzarla pero a tiempo para evitar que subiera al carro.

-Stefan, lo entiendo, se que fue imposible olvidar a Katherine y, sabes, está bien, pero quiero que sepas que tú fuiste lo mejor que me ha pasado y cambiaste mi vida.  
"No importa lo que digas o que elijas, yo te quiero y quiero que seas feliz. Por eso…te amo.-terminó con voz temblorosa y los ojos aun más vidriosos. Sin más, Elena se fue. La dejé ir

Y ahora me arrepiento.

Cada mensaje que le envío, no lo responde. Me duele imaginar lo que está sufriendo. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, el dolor que le había ocasionado tal vez ya no sanaría, lo hecho, hecho está. Cada día que paso por su casa me recuerda lo tonto y estúpido que soy, por haber roto un corazón inocente, por haber dejado lo que más amaba ir. Y, peor aún, lo hice por algo que no valía la pena. Y sabía que Elena nunca me perdonaría.

Y así es como yo, Stefan Salvatore, destruí mi vida.

**Mi primer fic espero les guste, dejen un review si les gusto o no o para dejar algun comentario**  
**Dany**


End file.
